


Небесный защитник

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Historical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: 1432 год. Костер в Руане уже потух, Жанну оправдают лишь через двадцать лет, а святой объявят только в двадцатом веке, но ее подвиг Небеса уже записали на свой счет — и Азирафаэль не может ничего с этим поделать. В полном одиночестве он уезжает на далекий северный остров. Там его и находит Кроули — вот только как вернуть ангелу веру в добро?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Небесный защитник

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на ЗФБ 2020 для команды Good Omens: Ineffable 2020.

«Здесь все совсем иначе», — думает Азирафаэль, взбираясь на холм.

Вместо пышных лугов и душистых трав — камни, едва поросшие травой. Вместо деревушек, раскинувшихся между церковью святого Ремигия и невшательским трактом — ледяные бастионы пополам с пустыней. Вместо веселых песен и крепкой ругани — крики чаек и рокот океанских волн.

И даже солнце здесь другое. Злое. Это потому, что каждые полгода оно прячется за небосводом, выжидает в своем укрытии, а затем появляется снова, поджаривая серые облака и разгоняя тьму. Сперва неспешно, а потом безжалостно. Пока ночь наконец не сменяется невыносимо долгим днем.

А днем от солнца не скроешься.

И ветер. Соленый, студеный ветер с моря. От сильного порыва у Азирафаэля перехватывает дыхание, лицо обжигает, и он заставляет себя вспомнить, что на самом деле ему не нужно ни дышать, ни переживать о том, что он замерзнет.

Он карабкается дальше, оказывается на вершине холма и подходит к самому краю обрыва. Буря уже стихла, и Азирафаэль долго вглядывается в горизонт, в бесконечную водную гладь, похожую на сталь доспехов.

С минуту Азирафаэль все еще прислушивается к морю. Разворачивается и идет вдоль по холму. Далеко впереди горизонт загораживают горы, так и не оттаявшие от снега. Он садится на землю у знакомого валуна и проводит рукой по мокрой, выстуженной за ночь траве. Здесь всегда холодно, как бы сильно ни жгло солнце.

Огонь жжет сильнее, некстати думает Азирафаэль. Особенно если ты человек.

От этих мыслей хочется провалиться под землю — пусть Внизу порадуются, но проваливаться ему некуда. И бежать тоже. Он уже сбежал сюда, на Свальбард (1), на этот неприветливый, затерянный в северных морях клочок земли. Отыскал его на рукописной карте. Забыл. А потом вспомнил. Сразу, как на площади Старого Рынка в Руане догорел костер.

Теперь он знает: пройдет еще век или два, и другие мореплаватели откроют Свальбард заново. А пока что здесь поживет он, Азирафаэль, ангел Восточных Врат.

Который больше не хочет быть ангелом.

***

Уже за полночь, а солнце все также плывет над горизонтом, и Азирафаэль борется с желанием взять холщовое покрывало и завесить свое единственное окно. Побыть одному. В темноте. Спрятаться от ослепляющего света.

Ему снова кажется, что это и не солнце вовсе. Что это прибитая на небосвод огненная печать. Священный символ. Клеймо. Напоминание.

Наверху его помнят. Наверху ему сочувствуют. Ждут, когда он вернется в ряды Небесного воинства.

— Со временем ты все поймешь, — уверенно говорит архангел Гавриил. — Так нужно.

— Кому?

— В первую очередь нам с тобой. Мы же хотим победить, верно, Азирафаэль?

Азирафаэль больше не знает, хочет ли он победить. И кого.

За каменной стеной протяжно скулит ветер — ночью, пусть это никакая и не ночь на самом деле, по океану всегда гуляют волны. Ночью вообще все иначе, особенно сегодня: и чайки кричат по-другому, и с берега доносится больше шорохов, похожих на осторожные шаги. Азирафаэль вспоминает, что читал об огромных морских монстрах, которыми особенно богаты северные края, и на миг эта мысль отвлекает его от мыслей о других чудовищах — тех, кто носит человеческое обличье.

Он все-таки занавешивает окно — плотно, насколько может, стараясь не творить чудес понапрасну. Он и живет в этой мерзлой пустыне затем, чтобы не творить чудес.

И тут же нарушает свое правило, зажигая свечу, которая никогда не гаснет.

Открывает Евангелие от Луки и читает.

«… тогда явился ему Ангел Господень, стоя по правую сторону жертвенника кадильного. Захария, увидев его, смутился, и страх напал на него. Ангел же сказал ему: не бойся, Захария, ибо услышана молитва твоя…»

— А я и не боюсь, — отвечает Жанна.

Азирафаэль не знает, что теперь говорить. Он прежде никогда не являлся людям так — в огненных доспехах, в золоте нимба, да еще и распустив белоснежные крылья. Свет, который от него исходит, затмевает солнце.

Но когда Жанна вдруг улыбается, в церкви становится еще светлей. И теплей. И даже деревянная статуя святого Ремигия будто оживает и подмигивает.

— Правда?

— Правда, — Жанна кивает. — Я ждала, что ты придешь. Что мне будет знак.

Азирафаэлю она нравится. Но еще ему нравится испытывать людей.

Поэтому он задает вопрос:

— А если бы знака не было?

— Тогда я бы сама решила, что мне пора.

— Понимаешь ли ты, на что обрекаешь себя, дитя?

— На меч и войну, — отвечает Жанна. — На страдания. На раны. И, наверное, на смерть.

Взгляд ее на мгновение становится задумчивым.

— Я принес тебе весть о воле Небес, — замечает Азирафаэль. — Но я не могу наделить тебя своими силами.

— И не нужно, — удивляется Жанна. — Сил у меня не меньше, чем у тебя. А может, и больше. Ведь я люблю своего отца, мать, своих сестер и братьев, а значит, я люблю свою родину. И стало быть, сил у меня всегда будет достаточно. На целое войско хватит!

Она недолго разглядывает Азирафаэля и продолжает.

— Научи меня воевать.

***

Плеск волн уже не скрадывает человеческие шаги. Вернее, нечеловеческие.

Теперь Азирафаэль все понимает. Например, почему вчера так резко стих шторм: будто кто-то приказал ему замолчать.

Дощатая дверь — он все-таки оснастил свое каменное жилище дверью, хоть и без засова — жалобно скрипит, впуская ветер, холод и того, с кем Азирафаэль не попрощался, когда уехал на север искать Свальбард.

На пороге стоит Кроули.

Проходит мгновение — или тысячелетие, сколько они не виделись? — когда тот обводит взглядом желтых глаз более чем скромное обиталище ангела, а потом вглядывается в Азирафаэля.

— Ангел, — только и произносит Кроули.

Азирафаэлю кажется, что за этот год сам он разучился говорить. Он закрывает Священное Писание и поднимается навстречу демону.

Теперь они стоят друг напротив друга, в каменной хижине, на далеком острове, открытом всем ветрам, вдали от мира людей и чудовищ.

— Ангел, — снова начинает Кроули. Голос его непривычно мягок и тих. — Ты ведь извинишь меня за вторжение? Я про то, что ты, конечно, меня не звал.

В огненных глазах Кроули робость смешивается с надеждой.

Азирафаэль мотает головой. Жестом приглашает Кроули войти. Расположиться. Здесь, конечно, негде расположиться, кроме как на стуле из грубых неотесанных досок. Больше у него ничего нет, и все-таки за этот стул — и такой же стол — Азирафаэлю до сих пор стыдно. Отшельники жили и не в таких хижинах, спали на сырой земле и камнях, а он, ангел Господень, не может приспособиться читать Священное Писание без удобной мебели. Зато он никогда не спит.

В смысле, Азирафаэль и рад бы заснуть. Забыться лет на сто или двести. Но не может.

Стоит, наверно, расспросить Кроули, как это делается.

Кроули тем временем продолжает оправдываться.

— То есть, это не то, что я хотел сказать. Наоборот. Я же был в Англии. Все эти годы. И если бы ты меня только позвал… — Кроули опять медлит и подбирает слова. — Нет, не в этом дело, прости. Конечно, мне нужно было догадаться самому. Я должен был тебе помочь.

Азирафаэль ничего не понимает. Сначала он хочет сказать Кроули, что тот ничего ему не должен.

— Знаешь, — начинает Азирафаэль. — Знаешь, Кроули…

Он тоже медлит, пытаясь понять: неужели это его голос, такой хриплый, как немазаное колесо? Совсем не ангельский.

Зато врать ангелы не умеют.

— Я рад, что ты здесь.

Кроули улыбается. Сбрасывает с плеч тяжелый темный плащ, вешая его на крюк у входа, щелчком пальцев творит себе ровно такой же стул из грубых досок и усаживается.

Азирафаэль садится напротив. Беспощадное северное солнце больше не досаждает упреками и напоминаниями о Небесах. Зато на столе все еще горит свеча, и горит адское пламя в глазах демона, и в первый раз за этот год Азирафаэлю становится тепло.

— Я правда искал тебя, — рассказывает Кроули. — По всему свету. И только когда я добрался до Бергена, в одном трактире я услышал о монахе, который отправился нести слово божье далеко на север, и сразу понял, что это ты…

Азирафаэль кивает. На словах про трактир вспоминает, что надо предложить Кроули чая. Или того, что заменяет ему чай на Свальбарде — это только кажется, что на здешних камнях и льдах ничего не растет, прошлым летом он сам видел мелкие лепестки кисличника и звездчатки, а позже отыскал и голубику, и даже морошку — их листья и высушенные ягоды тоже можно заваривать вместо чая, пусть он сам и не помнит больше, когда последний раз это делал, зато помнит, где лежит холщовая сумка со скромным травяным сбором. Азирафаэль снова встает и начинает суетиться — чтобы вода в глиняной чаше вскипела, придется совершить чудо, но в этот раз он не чувствует за собой вины.

Именно в этот мгновение Кроули произносит:

— Я был в Руане.

Азирафаэль останавливается как вкопанный и в первый раз понимает: Кроули знает, что случилось.

— Расскажи мне о ней, — просит Кроули.

***

Голубика горчит, и ее отвар в пятый или в шестой раз обжигает Азирафаэлю язык.

Кроули все так же сидит напротив него, чуть подавшись вперед. Держит свою чашу обеими руками, осторожно подносит к губам, вдыхая еле уловимый пряный запах, и пьет маленькими глотками. Словно по сей день Кроули не пробовал напитка вкуснее, чем этот скудный травяной чай.

— Я ведь до сих пор не знаю, как она догадалась, что человек на троне — не дофин.

Кроули одаривает его внимательным взглядом, но не перебивает, и Азирафаэль пересказывает ему историю, уже ставшую легендой. Сам Азирафаэль слышал ее и в Руане, и в Париже. И что скрывать, ему самому тоже очень нравится эта история. Нравится проигрывать ее в воображении, нравится наслаждаться триумфом Орлеанской Девы. Вот Жанна пишет дофину, вот она седлает коня и стремглав мчится в Шинон, а вот коварные придворные решают устроить ей проверку. Правда ли то, что она Посланница Бога? Или обманщица? Они сажают на трон кого-то из стражи, но Жанне хватает одного мгновения, чтобы понять — перед ней не дофин, и другого, чтобы разглядеть в толпе человека, которого она сделает королем Франции.

— Я тут ни при чем, — на всякий случай объясняет Азирафаэль. — В Шинон, к Карлу Седьмому, она решила ехать сама. Конечно, он тогда еще не был Карлом Седьмым.

— И после этого ей наконец поверили, — заканчивает за него Кроули.

Лишь теперь Азирафаэль понимает:

— Ты уже слышал это раньше.

— Да, — признается Кроули. — Во Франции все еще говорят о ней.

Азирафаэль опускает глаза. Всматривается в прозрачный красноватый отвар. Видит свое отражение в чаше — без нимба и белоснежных крыльев. И вспоминает все заново.

Он прощается с Жанной перед отъездом в Шинон. Благословляет и желает удачи. И уже знает, что это не последний раз, когда они видятся, и, как назло, оказывается прав. В следующий раз они встретятся в руанской тюрьме и попрощаются навсегда, а потом он придет на площадь Старого Рынка…

… в Домреми цветут яблочные сады, всходит пшеница и настаивается в подвалах крепкое, сбивающее с ног домашнее вино, зажиточные крестьяне спешат на ярмарку в соседнюю деревню, а в лесу за церковью святого Ремигия ангел Господень учит тринадцатилетнюю девушку командовать войском.

Он рассказывает Жанне о римских легионерах, смыкавших щиты и наступавших «черепахой» на противника. О викингах, разоривших Нортумбрию и завоевавших все земли Британии. Жанна в ответ рассказывает ему об арманьяках и бургиньонах, не поделивших несколько деревушек у Невшато, и Азирафаэль думает, что за пять с половиной тысяч лет у людей ничего по сути не изменилось. Одни учатся строить катапульты и возводить крепости, другие — мастерить луки и ковать клинки. Все это Жанна тоже узнает от него: как спасаться от стрел и кого посылать в разведку, как взять город в осаду и как перейти реку вброд, как выбирать момент для атаки и как беречь лошадей.

Лишь одному Азирафаэль не может научить Жанну: как вести людей за собой.

Потому что это она умеет намного лучше Ангела Восточных Врат.

— А как же пламенный меч, — удивляется Жанна. — Отец возил нас в собор Невшато, и я видела там твою статую…

Азирафаэль вскидывает голову: буравящий, пристальный взгляд демона он чувствует кожей. Кроули отставляет глиняную чашу в сторону. И тихо спрашивает:

— Она считала тебя архистратигом? Архангелом Михаилом?

В ответ Азирафаэль лишь качает головой. Выдерживает паузу. Начинает:

— Понимаешь, во многих церквях и соборах…

— Я знаю, — обрывает его Кроули и хмурится. — Да, представь, даже я, демон, знаю об этом.

— Люди должны помнить: у них есть Небесный защитник.

Кроули хмурится еще сильнее и больше не может сдерживаться.

— Помнить? Люди должны верить, — в его голосе сочится яд. — Верить, что у них есть Небесный защитник в сияющих доспехах, победитель дьявола и командующий ангельскими войсками, и если хорошо помолиться, он обязательно поможет и спасет. К сожалению, он почему-то никогда никому не помогает и никого еще не спас, но этот печальный факт можно опустить, верно, ангел? Кстати, дьявола ваши тоже так и не победили.

— Кроули, это…

— Это правда. Сомневаюсь, что настоящий Михаил слышит все эти молитвы. А если и слышит, вряд ли ему это интересно.

Азирафаэль резко поднимается, сжимая кулаки.

И тут же съеживается. В любое другое время он бы не стерпел богохульства и попросту выбросил демона из своего дома.

Не сейчас.

Не тогда, когда в голове вновь и вновь набатом звучат слова другого архангела. Не Михаила.

— Нам нужен этот подвиг, Азирафаэль. Новая легенда. И, надеюсь, новая святая. Если ты постараешься, с твоими знакомствами в Риме все это можно провернуть довольно быстро.

— Жанна должна была победить. Разбить врагов и освободить родину.

— Этого недостаточно, чтобы стать святой, — возражает Гавриил. — В чем же тогда ее подвиг, если не в мученичестве? Где самоотверженность, где желание пожертвовать собой?

Азирафаэль больше не знает, что отвечать.

— Ангел, — голос Кроули звучит встревоженно. — Прости меня.

***

— Наверное, ты прав, — говорит Азирафаэль.

Кроули бросает на Азирафаэля осторожный взгляд. Ждет, что тот скажет дальше.

Вечное утро превращается в вечный день, и солнце скользит все выше, все ближе к своему трону на небосводе, когда они с Кроули медленно взбираются на утес. Азирафаэлю опять кажется, что это не солнце вовсе, а небесное воинство сомкнуло ряды, подняло стяги и пристально наблюдает за ним.

Кроули вверх не смотрит. Что ему небо, когда от слабого дуновения морского бриза колышутся травы и можно слушать плеск серебристых волн, разбивающихся о скалы в соседней бухте.

— Я соврал, — выносит себе приговор Азирафаэль. — И вот к чему это привело.

— Ничуть.

— Знаешь, мне не всегда легко соглашаться с тобой…

— И не нужно, — перебивает его Кроули. Он подходит к самому краю утеса и долго смотрит вниз. Наклоняется, выуживает из травы небольшой камешек и, прицеливаясь в невидимого врага, кидает. — Если бы ты рассказал Жанне о том, что тебя зовут не Михаилом, и начал бы объяснять ей, как устроена ваша Небесная иерархия и какой ангел командует каким взводом, это бы ей ничем не помогло.

— Доброе дело нельзя начинать со лжи.

Кроули качает головой.

— Как ты сказал? Людям нужно знать, что у них есть Небесный защитник. Да. Есть.

Азирафаэль молчит. В ответ Кроули тоже выдерживает паузу. Задирает голову, жмурится, провожает взглядом особенно крикливую чайку и продолжает:

— Ну так вот, ангел. Ты считаешь, что силы Небес берегут человечество, желают людям добра и хранят от зла. У меня совсем иное мнение о том, что происходит Наверху. Но сейчас это неважно.

Теперь Кроули смотрит на него в упор.

— У людей и правда есть защитник, но это не Михаил.

— Кроули…

— Все эти шесть тысяч лет ты был с ними. Ты действительно желаешь им добра и пытаешься уберечь от зла. Я свидетель.

Азирафаэль не знает, что отвечать. Эта похвала искренна, но слишком тяжела для него, по-настоящему невыносима — после того, что он сделал.

Он смотрит себе под ноги и произносит заученную фразу.

— Я всего лишь выполняю волю Небес.

— И зачем Небеса послали тебя к простой девушке из Домреми?

— Принести ей весть. И только. Я должен был явиться ей и сразу же исчезнуть, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Вместо этого я принялся учить ее бою на мечах.

— И правильно сделал, — кивает Кроули. — Иначе ее зарубили бы в первом же сражении.

— Боюсь, нам не дано постичь этого до конца.

Кроули пожимает плечами. Осторожно ступает по краю утеса и все глядит вниз: в этот час начинается сильный прилив, и волны становятся все выше, все быстрее катятся они, догоняя друг друга. Ветер вдруг усиливается, и Кроули спешно запахивает ворот плаща, но никуда не уходит, а выпрямляется и всматривается вдаль. И прищуривается, будто пытается угадать, в какой стороне лежит Берген, где горожане сейчас запасают дрова на зиму, рыбаки пытаются сбыть очередной улов, а заезжие купцы отмечают в трактирах возвращение из плавания и рассказывают друг другу истории про сумасшедшего монаха или святого отца, решившего стать отшельником на далеком северном острове.

Азирафаэль вдруг понимает, что так и не спросил у Кроули, как же тот сам добрался сюда.

— За пять с половиной тысяч лет трудно не перенять у людей хотя бы что-то.

— Слабость и пороки?

— Свободную волю.

— Я ангел, и воля Небес…

— Тогда скажи, ангел, сколько приказов ты уже нарушил?

Вопрос застает Азирафаэля врасплох, но Кроули и не ждет ответа: он слишком давно знает его, Азирафаэля, знает намного лучше, чем его знают на Небесах. И сейчас Кроули неумолим.

— Ты был в руанской тюрьме.

— Да, — признается Азирафаэль.

— Хотя тебе запретили вмешиваться и спасать ее.

— Я никого не спас.

Азирафаэль бросает взгляд в сторону горизонта, скрытого частоколом гор, и решает вернуться в свою хижину. Спускается с холма по чуть притоптанной траве. За ним молча и почти неслышно следует Кроули.

Он вообще не хочет вспоминать проклятый Руан.

Но едва он отворяет тяжелую дощатую дверь, как оказывается не в каменной хижине, а в каменном мешке. На Жанне не латы, а самое простое платье, и талию ее опоясывает железная цепь. Лицо ее кажется серым и блеклым, и видно, как усталость разъедает ее заживо.

— Ты пришел, — говорит Жанна и улыбается.

Глаза ее уже сверкают радостью, а он улыбается ей в ответ. И знает, что теперь все будет хорошо: он, ангел Азирафаэль, не даст казнить Жанну. Нет таких цепей, которых он не сможет разорвать, и нет таких стен, которые он не сможет обратить в пыль. Он пришел, потому что все для себя решил. Он теперь готов биться за Жанну — и с англичанами, и с бургундцами, и с Карлом Седьмым, и с Преисподней, с кем угодно он будет сражаться за то, чтобы она жила.

— Спасибо тебе, — Жанна поднимается на колени и пытается встать. — Иногда мне кажется, что у меня все-таки нет столько сил, сколько надо. Тогда я вспоминаю свою семью, Домреми и тебя. И силы снова находятся.

— Ты обязательно вернешься в Домреми.

Жанна качает головой.

— Я знаю, что со мной будет. И ты знаешь тоже. Ты ведь придешь на площадь?

И тотчас вспыхивает костер, и он горит, горит вместе с Жанной, и даже когда от нее остается один лишь пепел, его все еще жжет изнутри.

— Она отказалась, — слышит Азирафаэль.

Вздрагивает оттого, что Кроули кладет ему руку на плечо и крепко сжимает, будто хочет вернуть ангела сюда, на землю, в Свальбард, в эту хижину, в этот год, а не в прошлый. Выдернуть из костра на площади Старого Рынка и заставить жить.

— Она сказала, что сама выбирает смерть. Что больше, чем она уже сделала, ей сделать не удасться. Что англичане уже проиграли войну. Что так ее жизнь останется в народной памяти. И если во Францию снова придет война, эта память всегда будет помогать французам.

— Она оказалась сильнее, чем ты думал, — говорит Кроули.

— Да. А я оказался слабее.

— Нет, ангел. Просто даже сейчас ты ее недооцениваешь.

Азирафаэль сбрасывает с плеча руку Кроули.

Уходит в глубь хижины. Как Кроули смеет такое говорить?

Сам Кроули так и остается стоять около стола, на котором до сих пор лежит Священное Писание.

— Я был у англичан, — произносит он. — Они все еще хорохорятся, и до сих пор грозят вернуть себе все, чем обладали три года назад. Но на самом деле они прекрасно знают, что победу они уже упустили.

— Раз так, Жанна могла бы не воевать дальше, а жить.

— Жанна знала, на что идет. Ни ты, ни я не смогли бы ее остановить, — говорит Кроули. — И даже вся Преисподняя с Небесным воинством. Знаешь, я раньше жалел, что не явился в Руан вовремя. Думал, что смогу тебе помочь. А теперь понимаю — ничего бы я не смог бы там сделать. Разве что не дал бы тебе сбежать потом.

— Я никуда не бежал, — бросает Азирафаэль.

— Тогда почему ты сидишь здесь?

— Тебе не понять, Кроули. Тебя не было в Руане, не было во Франции, ты не знаешь…

— Сколько можно жалеть себя, ангел? Год? Или больше?

Мгновение — и Азирафаэль оказывается рядом с Кроули, вставая почти что нос к носу с ним.

— Оставь меня. Я тебя вообще не звал.

— Азирафаэль…

— Вон отсюда, проклятый ты демон, — приказывает Азирафаэль холодным, жестким тоном.

— Я никуда не уйду, — спокойно отвечает Кроули. — А если выгонишь, буду просто сидеть под твоей дверью.

Азирафаэль качает головой, усмиряя гнев. Отводит глаза в сторону.

Сил у него хватает ровно на то, чтобы доковылять до стула. Он садится, равнодушно заглядывает в чаши, из которых они с Кроули пили отвар голубики, сгибает руки в локтях и подпирает ладонями голову.

Закрывает глаза.

— Если бы не я, она была бы еще жива.

— Может быть. А может быть, и нет. Прошлого не исправить. Зато у нас есть будущее.

— Небеса хотят, чтобы церковь поскорей занесла Жанну в список святых.

— А ты?

— Народ уже объявил ее святой. И тем, кто шел за ней и верил в нее — им нет никакого дела до официальной канонизации.

— Обвинение еще в силе. Ты можешь добиться оправдательного процесса. Это будет справедливо.

— Это должны сделать сами люди, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Я не хочу вмешиваться в человеческие судьбы, Кроули.

— Но ты уже вмешался, — возражает Кроули, садясь напротив него. — Мы оба вмешались. Еще в Эдеме. Пять с половиной тысяч лет назад. У нас с тобой нет другого пути, кроме как идти рядом с человечеством.

Азирафаэль вдруг представляет себе, как он идет рядом с Жанной. Как Жанна снимает осаду Орлеана, а потом берет несколько городов один за другим, как ее победы заставляют англичан трепетать, как она триумфально въезжает в Пате и Труа, как горожане с почетом встречают ее в Жаржо и Божанси, зная, что их молитвы услышаны и у Франции есть защитница. Азирафаэль хочет помнить Жанну такой, и хочет, чтобы такой ее помнили и другие, те самые жители Орлеана и Реймса, открывавшие перед ней ворота и праздновавшие с ней ее победы.

Если ради этого надо вернуться во Францию, он вернется.

— Сюда идет торговый корабль из Тромсё. Будет у Свальбарда вечером, — вдруг произносит Кроули. — Кажется, они там сбились с курса. Мы ведь им поможем, ангел? Они тоже хотят вернуться домой.

— Обязательно, — обещает Азирафаэль.

(1) Свальбард — прежнее название архипелага Шпицберген.


End file.
